date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shidou’s Dream (Short Story)
Written by: A Wikia Contributor (1) ---- “Muhahaha” That the first thing I can hear as I open my eyes. Still confuse where I was One thing for sure, I was tie up while wearing something like some hero in RPG. “Finally Awaken, now huh?” “Hero!” “But it too Late!” “Victory is within my Grasp!” “Your companions cannot save you now!” I turn my head around and what do I see. Hiroto Tonomachi, my friend and classmate, wearing a get-up that suited for a villain. Having a pair of horn like a goat on his head, along with short pointy ear and lizard tongue; he clearly trying to be a boss monster in some RPG. “With this potion in my hand I got from Black Beauty Witch Kurumi, I will turn all man who would not obey me into beautiful girl, starting with You!” Still got no clue what the hell going on but I still scream “What the hell going on, Tonomachi!” “Muhahah, no worry Hero.” “All will be over soon” Saying all that while smiling like a third-rate super villain that about to be beaten by the super hero. “Sigh” That all I can say “Stop Right there, Maou Tonomachi!” scream a girl I quite familiar with. “Tch, so you come Hero’s companions!” Like those hero show you see on TV, Tonomachi reply like one those villain toward the girl with her board sword pointing at him. “Princess Knight Tohka from the kingdom of Gula; a kingdom known for their strong knights and delicious foods.” “And along with Princess Knight Tohka we have the High Wizard Yoshinon and her young apprentice Yoshino from the Fairy Kingdom, a kingdom known for their magic knowledge.” “Moving along, we have someone from his home kingdom!” “His own kin’s, Barbaric Princess Kotori from the Kingdom of Itsuka” “And what do we have here, two new companions” “I see.” “No Matter.” “Name Yourself” One of them steps forward and says “I am Ironclad Warrior Origami, and I am not his companion!” “I am his Lover!” “!” “What the hell are you talking about! That is so not true” scream Tohka. “Silent, Idiot Princess who only good at eat and sleep.” reply back by Origami. “I do not, you Baka, Bakaaaaaa!!!” Tohka screaming with teary eyes. I can only sigh at this while I watch these two argue in this type of situation. Completely Ignore, Tonomachi Scream “Enough!! This Maou-sama will not be Ignore! This is about me, Me! ME!” “Hm!” as Origami and Tohka turn their head away from each other. “Ahem” Pretending like nothing happen Tonomachi continute “And the final young lady would be?” “I, the Real little sister will save my Nii-sama!” “I am Blue Moonlight of the Shooting Star, Mana and you will be defeated by me!” “Hm, ya right.” said Kotori. Mana reacts by glaring at Kotori and reply back by saying. “Want bet.” “No need, because I would be the one to save Onii-chan.” Like some sort of wildfire or lose spark, Kotori and Mana started arguing with each while at the same time Tohka and Origami were doing the same thing. Red to the face, Tonomachi stomp his feet and try to scream over them. While all this was happening, Yoshino/Yoshinon snuck in from around the back and starting untying me saying in very quiet voice said “I’m here to save you Shidou-san” I nodded Once released, I pat her head gently Still hasn’t notice I was release by anyone, I say to Yoshino/Yoshinon “Let get something to eat” She ask “What about the other?” I look over my shoulder and shake my head and stated “They seem busy at the moment and beside it only Tonomachi” “It not likes they are going lose if they fight” I say it in nice villain like way As if she agreeing with me Yoshino started nodding her head. I held out my hand to her and we walk out of that place through the back door. I open my eyes and I was in my room. I look at the clock and it was almost morning I talk to myself and said “what a weird dream” I then went back to sleep. Category:Fan fiction